Sasuke's Descent
by MsAmyLeeUchiha
Summary: This is my first story. It's about Sasuke's descent into madness. Some characters may be a little OOC. Set in modern times, our universe, whatever. nondetailed rape. Slight NaruSasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, trying to push me off of the ledge towards safety. Perhaps it was a message from God that it was not yet my time to die, but, in that moment, I felt as though I had transcended God. Standing on the ledge of the overpass, staring down at the cars was unequivocally liberating and empowering, but I didn't want to stop there. I needed an audience to witness my stunt, so I stood there for a while until I heard sirens racing towards me. Before I go on to tell you what exactly happened to me, I should tell you the beginning of this story. My beginning.

A schizophrenic and an alcoholic walk into a bar. Sounds like a joke doesn't it? Then again, maybe this whole thing is just a joke to amuse whatever gods, goddesses, or extraterrestrial beings may be out there. Whether it's a joke or not this is where my story begins. You've probably already guessed by now that I am talking about the night I was conceived. A schizophrenic and an alcoholic walk into a bar, and, voila, nine months later I was born.

I could tell you the details of my mediocre childhood, but, honestly, I know you don't give a crap about that. So, I'll skip to the juicy part, the part where my descent into madness begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!"

Naruto, my blonde haired, goofy, best friend was chasing after me. I stopped so he could catch up to me. Naruto and I have been best friends practically since birth. Actually, I shouldn't say it like that, it was more like we knew each other since birth, but – due to our competitive tendencies – throughout elementary and middle school we hated each other.

"How's it going, raven?"

"Just heading back to the hell house"

"Sounds wonderful, bro. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night over at my house again?"

"No, that's okay. I'm gonna have to go back there eventually"

"Alright, well I've got a date with Sakura, so I'll talk to you later"

"See ya later" I replied.

My house was only a few blocks from school, so it didn't take me long to get there, but I tried to take as long as possible. I really didn't want to go back to the house only to hear Itachi's screams and mother's whimpering.

I stepped onto the creaky porch and unlocked the rickety door handle.

As expected my mother was sitting in fetal position on the opposite corner of the living room. Fortunately, my father was completely out of sight. He was probably passed out on his bed.

Itachi, my older brother, was in the kitchen cooking up some mac and cheese for dinner.

I always felt so bad for him. He worked so hard to keep me happy and sane, all in vain, while giving up his own chances at happiness and sanity.

"Hi Itachi. How are you?" I asked

"I'm ok" He wore a half-baked smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was a smile that let me know he wasn't really ok, but kept trying to be for my sake.

I'm such a selfish creature. I should have stayed there and hugged him and told him everything would be okay. Instead – because I'm a stupid, loathsome, selfish creature – I hurried up to my room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

… _I hurried up to my room and shut the door._

Aiko, my pet cat, was waiting for me on the second floor. No matter what Aiko was loyal to Itachi and I. On several occasions Aiko attacked my father when he tried to sneak into Itachi's room, and, on several occasions, Aiko comforted Itachi after the deed had been done.

I gently petted Aiko's back and he purred in response. I always knew that if Aiko betrayed me that was the end of it all.

All of a sudden I heard a commotion downstairs, and maybe, if I had gone downstairs, I could have stopped it from happening.

Something you may not have realized about me is that I think about the maybes a lot. Maybe, if I had gone downstairs, I could have stopped this from happening. Maybe, if I had comforted him, Itachi wouldn't have done it. Maybe, if I had protected him, Itachi wouldn't have felt cornered enough to do it. Maybe, if I had let Aiko out, he would have protected my father from Itachi. Maybe, if I had enough courage to go downstairs, I could have retained my sanity. Then again, maybe if I had been so stupid as to go downstairs, I would have gotten there just in time to see Itachi plunge the knife into my father's back.

The next thing I remember is Itachi screaming a scream that would haunt me for the rest of my life. It was a scream far more horrifying than even the scream that he screamed as my father penetrated him. He sounded like an injured animal. I ran downstairs just in time to see Itachi fall to the floor in a puddle of my father's blood. My mother was what I can only describe as broken. She didn't look dead or anything like that. It reminded me of what a broken robot would look like; glassy eyed and expressionless.

She stared at the floor in front of Itachi where my father's dead body.

"Sasuke!" Itachi croaked.

He looked even worse than my obviously horrified mother.

"What happened here, Itachi-san"

"I couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry" Itachi stared at me, his eyes begging for approval.

Some of you may be thinking that this is where my descent into madness begins, but it's not. I took the whole thing rather calmly. At that moment I could give a damn less if my father was dead. I felt quite relieved, actually. Finally I didn't have to see that tortured look in Itachi's eyes every single goddamned day.

I just wanted Itachi to be safe from persecution. Surely the police will understand, I thought. Surely someone will understand that Itachi was just a hurt, scared boy that did the only thing he knew how to in order to save himself. Surely no one will try to imprison him for acting in self-defense, I thought. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Itachi, what should we do?" I whispered after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know. I don't know. I can't believe I just did that" He whispered back at me.

"It's ok, Itachi. You had to do it. Everyone will understand"

He collapsed to the floor in a small puddle of my father's blood. No longer under the oppression of my father I felt perfectly safe walking up to him and holding him tight in my arms. He needed to be comforted, and, now that it didn't take so much courage, I was available to do just as he needed.

I'm sure by now all of you think of me as a sniveling coward, and, quite frankly, I was. What you should really think about though is how you would have reacted in the same situation.

What would you do if your father raped your brother almost every night? What would you do if the only reason he didn't rape you is because your brother offered him his own body in exchange for your security? I'll tell you what you would do. You'd go mad. You'd go absolutely, one hundred percent insane.

You want to know what did almost drive me insane? That annoying, tortured look in Itachi's eyes as he looked up at me. I should have been more sympathetic towards him, but instinct kicked in and I shouted.

"No, don't you dare give me that goddamned tortured look, Itachi. It's over now! You don't ever have to give me that look ever again!"

In a perfectly reasonable response to my completely unreasonable demand he bowed his head as his body shook from his almost violent crying.


End file.
